Konoha's Magic Academy and the Byakugan Princess
by Golden-Butterfly-Emi
Summary: Hinata Hyuga est acceptée à la meilleure école de magie du pays ! Sa rentrée aurait été merveilleuse, si seulement elle n'avait pas été désignée comme partenaire d'études de Sasuke ! Aussi, ils ont été mariés, sans le savoir, ce qui les empêche de commettre des infidélités ! FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue

_Coucou !_

_Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, sur le thème de la magie ! Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, alors je la poste aujourd'hui. _

_Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je mets en pause __When bad boy meets good girl__, car je suis en panne d'inspi' ! Par contre, __Prétendantes__ continuera ! Soyez donc aux aguets ! :p _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Kishimoto, à part les OCs ! D _

_Avant de commencer, j'aimerais donner quelques détails sur l'univers de nos personnages adorés ! Ce n'est plus un monde de ninjas, mais de sorciers ! Non, ce n'est pas l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais presque ! x) Les familles de sang-purs, comme vous l'imaginez bien, ce sont les familles 100% de sorciers, sans aucun métissage avec les civils. La fic se passe dans un monde moderne (le notre, en l'occurrence), où les civils se font protéger par les grands sorciers. La KMA (Konoha Magic Academy) se trouve au Japon, dans un terrain qui s'étend à des kilomètres, lui appartenant. _

_La spécificité des sorciers de sang-pur c'est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de baguette magique pour lancer les sorts, vu que leurs corps est constitué à 100% de gênes de sorcier. Par contre, pour les « métisses », leurs corps ayant des gênes de civils, ils ont besoin d'un réceptacle pour contenir leur magie, que ce soit une baguette magique ou une arme. Donc voilààà, ça devrait suffire je pense ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, mes chéris ! _

**\- Bureau de la Directrice –**

Tsunade Senju était crainte dans le monde des sorciers. Elle faisait partie des « Trois Légendaires », et était elle-même une descendante d'Hashirama Senju, un grand sorcier. En plus de cela, malgré son âge plutôt avancé, elle était très belle : des couettes blondes basses, un décolleté dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine, des beaux yeux marron clairs…

Ce jour-là, qui était le second jour de l'année scolaire, elle était tranquillement en train de boire du thé vert afin de se relaxer. Shizune, son assistante, lui avait conseillé de remplacer son saké par du thé, pour éviter de finir alcoolique. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme rentre en trombe dans son Bureau, sans même toquer, en tenant une jeune fille par la main. Tsunade soupira en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris à frapper à la porte avant de rentrer ? –demanda-t-elle en croisant les jambes.

\- Oui, mais pour les cas d'urgence, on m'a appris que ce n'était pas nécessaire. –répliqua froidement le jeune garçon.

\- Tiens, tu es moins avenant que ton grand-frère. Bref, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là, avec une demoiselle au regard terrifié ?

Sasuke lui montra son bras : il avait un bracelet en argent, très fin, au blason de l'école où justement il y avait son matricule en tant qu'élève, collé au même bracelet de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?

Tsunade fut surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à décoller nos bracelets. –continua Sasuke.

La légendaire sourit doucement, avant de dire :

\- C'est simple, vous êtes partenaires.

\- P-partenaires ? –répéta la jeune demoiselle.

\- Vous n'avez pas écouté mon discours, hier, Hyuga Hinata, et Uchiha Sasuke ? Un partenaire, c'est une personne avec qui vous devez passer toute votre scolarité ici. Pour faire simple, c'est votre partenaire d'études, vous êtes un binôme. Les notes de l'un influenceront l'autre, et vice-versa. Le bracelet que l'on vous a donné à la rentrée, hier, vous servent de preuve comme quoi vous êtes élèves à la KMA, mais sert aussi à nommer votre partenaire en vous attirant magnétiquement. Généralement, c'est une personne qui vous complète et qui vous ressemble à la fois. Et…. Les partenaires de sexe opposé sont très rares !

\- On ne peut pas changer de partenaire ? –demanda Sasuke, mécontent.

Cette question blessa Hinata encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle le savait, qu'elle était faible. « _Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche…_ » pensa-t-elle très fort.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Sasuke, mais non. Le bracelet ne se trompe jamais, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous deux êtes partenaires. Parce-que vous pouvez faire progresser l'autre et vice-versa. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce système, c'est le Rikudo Sennin lui-même qui l'a crée.

\- Mais-

\- Tu ne peux pas valider ta première année si tu n'as pas de partenaire, si c'était ta question, Sasuke. –le coupa la princesse Tsunade.

Sasuke soupira, déçu. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la Hyuga, et il n'avait rien contre elle, il était juste énervé contre ce système. Même si aux yeux d'Hinata, il semblait la haïr.

\- Qu-Que doit-on faire, alors ? –demanda timidement Hinata, pas trop sûre de comprendre ce système.

\- Et bien… tous les exposés à faire, vous devez le faire ensemble, et si aux partiels un de vous deux a de mauvaises notes, et bien… cela aura des conséquences sur les résultats de l'autre. Donc il faudra que vous travailliez ensemble.

\- Ce système est idiot. –cracha Sasuke, toisant la directrice du regard.

\- Pas autant que toi, Sasuke. Maintenant, oust !

\- Uhm… Tsunade-sama… nos mains… ? –fit doucement Hinata, en montrant leurs bracelets qui ne voulaient pas se lâcher.

\- Ah oui… ! Shizune ! –appela la blonde.

La concernée rentra immédiatement dans la salle.

\- Défais leurs bracelets, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Shizuna s'exécuta, en pointant sa baguette vers eux :

\- _Release_ !

Au même moment, les bracelets se défirent. Mais, au même moment, une voix mélodieuse déclara :

_« Vous êtes maintenant liés à jamais. »_

Sasuke et Hinata se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, avant de regarder Tsunade.

\- V-vous… vous avez entendu ? –demanda l'héritière.

\- Mm ? De quoi ?

\- La-

\- Rien. Retournons en cours. –coupa Sasuke, lançant le regard du « tais-toi » à Hinata.

Cette-dernière le fixa, consternée, avant de soupirer, de s'incliner en saluant la directrice, et de quitter la salle.

Tsunade attendit que les bruits de pas s'éloignent, avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

\- T'as entendu, Shizune ?

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama. C'est étrange…

\- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas juste été liés en tant que « partenaires d'études », mais bien plus que ça, -Tsunade ouvrit un vieux livre en tournant rapidement les pages, avant de lire-, c'est le « pacte de… d'éternité » !?

\- Le pacte d'éternité ? Mais c'est pour ceux qui se marient ! –s'exclama Shizune, choquée.

\- … Je ne comprends pas. Pour faire le pacte de l'éternité, il faut un consentement mutuel, sinon il n'est pas valide. Mais là, c'était clair et net qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Comment cela est-ce possible ? Ce bracelet lie juste les élèves pendant leur scolarité !

\- Dans ce cas-là, autant leur imposer le pacte de rupture ! Comme ça ils ne seront plus mariés !-suggéra l'assistante.

\- J'aurais bien voulu, Shizune… Mais on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté du Rikudo. Il a choisit Sasuke et Hinata pour être partenaires d'études, ET partenaires à vie… Ma magie ne suffira pour rompre le sort du plus grand sorcier du monde…

\- Que va-t-on faire ? Ces bracelets vont les bruler, si jamais ils sont « infidèles » à l'autre… ils ont tout juste 18 ans, c'est l'âge où… ils s'amusent !

\- Je… je ne sais pas… La famille Hyuga et la famille Uchiha vont me tuer, si je leur dit que leurs enfants ont été mariés accidentellement ! Et encore, je crois que ce n'est même pas « accidentellement »… Avec un peu de chance… ils tomberont amoureux ! De toute façon, on verra bien ce que ça donne….

_Voilà un maigre prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Je l'ai recommencé quatre fois, parce-que je n'étais pas satisfaite. Cette version ne me satisfait pas trop non plus, mais me satisfait plus que les précédents… Donc, nos deux tourtereaux sont mariés sans le savoir, et on ne sait pas pourquoi… Pourquoi à votre avis ?;p _

_J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! 3_


	2. Partenaires

KMA est une des plus grandes écoles de magie. Y rentrer est extrêmement difficile, et de ce fait, on y retrouve l'élite des sorciers. KMA est organisée comme toute école normale, c'est-à-dire, avec un conseil d'étudiants, composé d'élèves choisis par les étudiants. Depuis maintenant trois ans, la même personne est élue comme président du conseil des élèves. Cette personne était un charmant jeune homme répondant au nom de Toneri Otsutsuki. Il était un peu considéré comme le Prince de KMA : il avait une très belle figure, et un corps svelte. Et en plus d'être un excellent élève de troisième année, il appartenait à une famille de sorciers de renom et de sang-pur. Toutes ces caractéristiques augmentaient donc son charme et sa réputation.

\- C'est bon, tu as validé le projet des troisièmes années ? –demanda une rousse à la peau hâlée.

\- Non, ils veulent installer une piscine privée pour chaque niveau, Tayuya. Ca ferait alors sept piscines à financer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient autant de culot. –soupira Toneri, en se massant les tempes.

\- C'est pas mal comme idée… Mais heureusement qu'ils sont passés par toi ! Imagines qu'ils soient allés directement faire la demande à Tsunade-sama ! –ricana Tayuya.

\- Ils se seraient fait encastré dans un mur. –fit Toneri avec un sourire amusé.

Tayuya rit en s'imaginant la scène, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Son visage changea d'expression, et elle devint sérieuse. Toneri la fixa, perplexe par le changement d'humeur rapide de sa camarade.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Tayuya ?

\- J'ai oublié de te dire, Toneri. _Elle_ est arrivée.

\- « Elle » ? Qui, « elle » ? –demanda le jeune homme.

\- Byakugan no Hime, Hyuga Hinata.-souffla la rousse.

Toneri écarquilla les yeux, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Oh… je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait aussi vite, _ma princesse_.

* * *

\- Sériieuuux ? –s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, coiffés en macarons.

\- Shhhh –fit la jeune Hyuga, en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

En effet, hurler dans la bibliothèque de KMA n'était pas la meilleure des idées, puisque les élèves toisaient maintenant Tenten, l'intimant implicitement de fermer sa bouche. Tenten essaya de se faire la plus petite possible, avant de chuchoter :

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que _LE_ Sasuke est ton… partenaire… !? Promets le moi, je n'arrive pas à te croire !

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, Tenten… -fit Hinata.

\- Je sais… mais… tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes ! Son fanclub va te chercher des noises jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ici ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a fait la rousse à une nouvelle qui reluquait trop son prétendu « chéri » ?

\- Oui… elle lui a renversé un s-seau d'eau sur la tête…

\- Non mais le pire, c'est qu'ils l'admirent tous de loin, mais par contre, ils le craignent aussi. Tu connais la rumeur ? Il parait que les yeux des Uchiha sont maudits… Du coup, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici, à part le blond et la fille aux cheveux roses… J'ai peur que les autres ne s'approchent pas de toi parce-que tu es sa partenaire.

\- Calme-toi, Tenten… Tu t'inquiètes pour rien… -répliqua doucement Hinata, avec un sourire rassurant.

Tenten soupira, inquiète pour sa camarade de chambre et nouvelle amie. A ses yeux, Hinata ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine : belle et fragile ! Alors, comment pouvait-elle faire face à des vipères comme les filles dangereuses qui composaient le fanclub du jeune homme ?

\- Et lui, il a dit quoi ? –demanda la brune.

\- Il n'a rien dit du tout… m-mais il n'avait pas l'air très content…

\- Ouais, il devrait l'être ! Il est avec une fille aussi adorable que toi, il ne va pas se plaindre !

\- J'espère bien ,–ria Hinata-, je vais aller chercher un manuel, je reviens tout de suite.

* * *

\- Sakura, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce-que l'on doit prendre un livre sur les sorts ! –se plaignit un jeune blond en croisant les bras.

La concernée le frappa sur la tête :

\- Shh, Naruto ! On est dans la bibliothèque, alors arrête de crier ! Sasuke, dis à cet idiot pourquoi on est là, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avant de parler sur un ton blasé :

\- Notre premier cours demain est sur les Sorts, donc il faut que l'on soit préparé, dobe.

\- Qui est-ce-que tu traites de « dobe » ? Bien sur que je le savais, je faisais juste semblant ! –fit aussitôt le prétendu « dobe ».

\- Bon, taisez-vous maintenant, et trouvons de bons manuels sur les sorts ! –fit Sakura avant de se mettre au boulot.

Sasuke cherchait un manuel potable sur les sorts. Il allait commencer sa première année, et il fallait le faire en beauté. Son grand frère était en septième année, soit la dernière année à KMA. Itachi Uchiha était la fierté de la famille, élève brillant et bras droit de la Principale. Sasuke voulait surpasser son frère, que ce soit en terme de note ou de puissance. C'est pourquoi il était extrêmement motivé à chercher un manuel correct, afin de prendre de l'avance sur ses camarades. Mais c'était sans compter sur son destin.

Alors qu'il avait justement trouvé un manuel à son goût, il aperçut à quelques mètres de lui sa partenaire, qui essayait d'attraper un livre de rangées au dessus d'elle sur la pointe des pieds. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, en voyant Hinata se démener pour attraper le bouquin. Il remarqua à quel point elle semblait si frêle en plus d'être petite. La voyant essayer en vain depuis un bout de temps, Sasuke soupira avant de se mettre derrière elle et d'attraper le livre qu'elle convoitait tant.

Il la vit se raidir et tourner la tête, choquée.

\- Ah... Euh, merci b-

\- Un manuel sur les sorts, hm? -la coupa-t-il en regardant la couverture.

\- Ou-oui, c'est pour... m'avancer.

\- Hn.

Le dos d'Hinata touchait le torse de Sasuke, dont la proximité la rendait un peu nerveuse. Elle n'osait pas réellement le regarder dans les yeux car il avait l'air menaçant. Elle attendit qu'il lui rende son livre et qu'il recule, mais il ne le fit pas immédiatement. Monsieur était trop occupé à feuilleter le livre, pour voir s'il lui conviendrait. La jeune fille était embarrassée, et n'osait pas vraiment le lui faire remarquer. Elle attendit donc qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence:

\- Tu vas emprunter ce livre, Hitana?

\- Uhm... Oui... Je m'appelle ... Hinata.

\- Hn. Dommage.

Sasuke lui tendit le livre. Hinata le prit, à contrecœur. Elle avait bien vu qu'il le voulait, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle vit Sasuke partir, et sa main réagit d'elle même en attrapant son bras. Celui ci se retourna, en arquant un sourcil.

\- A-ano, je... Comme nous sommes partenaires... Et que nos notes s'influencent...uhm... On pourrait... se partager le livre... en étudiant ensemble?

Hinata était rouge. Elle lâcha doucement le bras du jeune homme, qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin. Elle ressemblait à une tomate avec sa tête ronde et ses joues cramoisies. Et il aimait beaucoup les tomates.

_Elle est... mignonne...On dirait une tomate... _

Sasuke se donna une baffe mentale. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'une fille soit mignonne! Énervé contre lui-même, il répliqua sèchement:

\- Bien. Ce soir, dix-neuf heures trente, au même endroit pour travailler.

\- Dix-neuf heures trente? -répéta Hinata, surprise.

\- Il n'y aura personne pour me déranger à cette heure là.

\- Oh... D'accord.

\- N'oublie pas le livre. -fit le jeune Uchiha, avant de quitter la demoiselle.

\- H-hai!-murmura Hinata.

La Hyuga resta figée sur place, en essayant de trouver pourquoi elle avait proposé à Sasuke Uchiha de travailler avec elle. Était-elle suicidaire?

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? Hinata, ta gentillesse te perdra! _

Elle retourna vers Tenten, qui était plongée dans un livre sur les armes.

\- C'est bon, tu as trouvé un bon manuel? -demanda son amie.

\- H-hai, il a l'air ... utile. -répliqua la demoiselle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Uhm... Je vais rentrer dans ma chambre... Je ne me sens pas trop bien... Je reviendrais vers dix-neuf heures trente pour travailler...

\- Eh? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave et que tu ne louperas pas le dîner, Hinata.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais. -répliqua la Hyuga, avant de tourner les talons.

Hinata rejoignit rapidement sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Tenten. La pièce était située dans le donjon de l'aile droite, appartenant aux appartements des filles. Le donjon était large et s'élevait sur dix étages. Plus on montait en étage, et plus les élèves sont jeunes. La chambre de le Hyuuga se situait donc au dernier étage. La pièce était plutôt grande, comportant deux lits en ébène, deux bureaux de travail en bois, et une minuscule petite pièce contenant les toilettes et la douche. La chambre avait de larges vitres qui donnaient sur l'immense cour de KMA. La demoiselle s'affala donc sur son lit, et regarda le plafond.

* * *

_"Hinata-hime, vous voilà enfin." _

_La concernée était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche en plus d'être pieds nus. Perdue, elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle richement décorée. Mais il n'y avait personne. _

_\- E-excusez-moi, quelqu'un est là? Je ne vous vois pas... _

_Elle aperçut soudain une silhouette à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais elle ne pût distinguer son visage. _

_"Hinata-hime... La roue du destin s'est mise en route." _

_\- La… roue du destin ? –demanda la Hyuga, perplexe._

_Et soudain, la voix se mit à chanter: _

_"Uchiha et Hyuga ont été liés,_

_Pour sauver l'humanité._

_Leur chemin sera tumultueux,_

_Mais seront-ils victorieux?_

_Tout est entre vos mains,_

_Le temps est compté._

_Y'aura t-il un lendemain,_

_Ou sera-t-il détruit par votre incapacité?"_

_Hinata ne comprenait absolument rien. Que se passait-il? Qui lui parlait? Pourquoi devait-elle sauver l'humanité avec Sasuke? Quel cauchemar était-ce? Et surtout, pourquoi l'appeler Hinata-hime? _

_\- J-je ne comprends pas... -souffla la demoiselle. _

_"Préparez-vous, Hinata-hime. Soyez forte. Le pire est à venir." _

_Hinata allait rétorquer, mais la silhouette disparut, la laissant seule. _

* * *

\- Attendez !

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut et en sueurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, et qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle posa ses yeux sur la grande horloge au-dessus de la porte, et aperçut avec horreur…

\- Il est 19h40 !? Je suis en retard !

Elle attrapa le livre et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle courait aussi vite que possible à travers les escaliers et les couloirs de KMA. Hinata savait parfaitement bien que Sasuke Uchiha n'aimait pas attendre, et elle anticipait déjà sa colère. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait elle-même proposé de travailler avec lui, de son plein gré.

Sasuke Uchiha tapotait la table avec son index, montrant son impatience. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter la proposition de sa partenaire. Mais elle avait avancé un très bon argument : les notes de l'un influençaient les notes de l'autre. S'il voulait surpasser Itachi, il devait se contraindre au système de KMA.

Son regard se posa sur la personne assise à son opposé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait familier : ses cheveux étaient blancs, et ses yeux bleus. Il avait d'étranges tatouages sur sa clavicule : des magatama.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolée, je me suis endormie !

L'Uchiha était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de sa partenaire. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et dit simplement :

\- Dépêche-toi.

Hinata obéit immédiatement, et après une courte hésitation, s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit le manuel à la première page, et le mit au milieu.

\- La première page résume juste la base. Tu connais déjà, non ?

\- Uhm… oui… -murmura Hinata.

\- Quels sont les trois types de sortilèges ? –demanda Sasuke, pour vérifier qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- Sortilège offensif, défensif, et…. Interdit.

_Au moins, elle ne semble pas être bête. _

Sasuke tourna la première page, et tomba sur l'introduction du premier chapitre. Ce premier chapitre s'intitulait « les sortilèges défensifs : niveau 3 », rien de plus banal. Ce chapitre enseignait aux élèves différents sortilèges de niveau faible, c'est-à-dire trois, pour se protéger de petits sorts. Le premier étant :

\- « Le sortilège de désarmement permet de désarmer son adversaire, quelque soit son arme : baguette, épées, pistolets, etc… » –lit Hinata.

\- Il est facile ce sortilège. –fit Sasuke.

\- Uhm… je… je ne l'ai jamais appris… on n'utilise pas d'armes dans notre famille…-murmura Hinata.

Sasuke la dévisagea, surpris. Il connaissait assez la famille Hyuga pour dire qu'ils étaient très puissants. Mais de là à ne pas apprendre à leur héritière un sort aussi simple que le désarmement le laissait bouche bée. Décidemment, il allait avoir du fil à retordre. Il soupira, devant le visage gêné de sa partenaire, avant de dire :

\- Il faut tout simplement dire « _Disarming Charm_ » en se concentrant sur l'arme de ton adversaire. Essaie sur moi. « _Invocation : Uchiha Sword_ »!

Une épée de type Katana apparût dans la main droite du jeune Uchiha sous les yeux admiratifs de l'héritière de la famille Hyuga. Le Katana était très beau, le manche était bleu foncé, avec le symbole de la famille Uchiha. Voyant le regard insistant du jeune homme, Hinata comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle le désarme.

\- Disarming… charm… -souffla Hinata sur une voix très douce et calme.

Rien ne se passa.

\- Dis le plus fort. –encouragea Sasuke, sur un ton blasé.

\- Ou-oui. Disarming charm ! –cria presque la jeune demoiselle en plissant les yeux.

Elle ouvrit un œil, en espérant ne plus voir l'arme, mais malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour la pratique. En ce qui concernait le théorique, elle était une excellente élève. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sortir une remarque assez salée :

\- Tu es une Hyuga, et tu n'arrives pas à faire un sort de niveau trois ?

Hinata n'osait pas le regarder, honteuse. Peut-être que son père avait raison, finalement. Elle n'était pas digne d'une Hyuga, elle était trop faible. Elle n'arrivait même pas à faire un sort de niveau trois, le niveau le plus faible. Elle avait envie de se cacher du regard moqueur de son partenaire.

\- _Hime,_ laisse-moi t'apprendre ce sort.

Surpris, Sasuke et Hinata posèrent leurs regards sur la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Toneri. Cela faisait depuis un moment qu'il observait les deux jeunes, et voir _sa_ princesse triste l'avait plutôt mis en colère.

\- Qui… êtes-vous ? –demanda Hinata, méfiante.

Cet homme l'avait quand même appelé « _Hime _», ce qui était bizarre.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je dois me présenter. Je suis Toneri Otsutsuki, président du conseil des élèves.

Sasuke et Hinata écarquillèrent leurs yeux de surprise. Toneri Otsutsuki était très connu dans le monde des sorciers : exemple de la nouvelle génération, talentueux, et descendant de la plus puissante des familles de sans-pur. Sasuke le reconnaissait maintenant, il l'avait déjà rencontré dans un des nombreux banquets auxquels il avait été invité.

\- Et je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Le petit-frère d'Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. Et l'héritière de la famille Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hinata hocha la tête, tandis que Sasuke resta silencieux.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un professeur. Laisse-moi te montrer.

\- Oh, vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. –répliqua insolemment le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

\- _Hime_, pour accomplir correctement ce sort, il faut tout d'abord se concentrer sur l'arme de ton adversaire. Ici, l'arme est un katana à l'effigie de la famille Uchiha. Observe cette arme attentivement.

Hinata obéit, et se concentra sur le katana de la famille Uchiha.

\- Maintenant, dis la formule, et si ça peut t'aider, tends ta main en direction de l'arme sans pour autant la toucher.

L'héritière tendit sa main, et déterminée, prononça :

_« Disarming charm ! »_

Le Katana fut éjecté par une force invisible à une dizaine de maître derrière Sasuke, qui observait Hinata en essayant de dissimuler sa surprise. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle réussissait quand Toneri lui expliquait ? Etait-il un si mauvais professeur ? Il se leva pour aller ramasser l'épée et la fit disparaître.

\- _Hime_, tu as beaucoup de potentiel en toi. Un jour, tout se lâchera d'un coup, tiens toi prête.

Hinata fixait Toneri, perdue. Il était étrange, parce-qu'il parlait comme la personne dans son rêve. Tous les deux lui avaient demandé d'être prête. Prête à quoi ?

\- Il est 20h00, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Dépêchez vous d'aller manger. Sur ce, au revoir. J'espère vous recroiser.

Et il quitta la bibliothèque. Sasuke revint auprès d'Hinata, et murmura :

\- Il est bizarre.

Hinata se contenta d'hocher la tête, silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression que Sasuke la détestait.

\- Excuse moi si j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé tout à l'heure.

\- … uhm… non, c'est bon… -bredouilla l'héritière, le rouge aux joues.

_Il s'est excusé… Peut-être qu'il ne me déteste pas trop… _

\- On y va ?

* * *

\- Tu ne sais pas où il est ? –demanda une fille aux cheveux rose dont le visage rouge de colère faisait peur.

\- Mais non, je te dis ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! –répliqua le blond, en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, où veux-tu que j'aille le chercher ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas moi, Sakura !

\- Vous êtes obligés d'hurler devant la salle ? –demanda une voix blasée.

Les deux amis se retournèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres, qui disparurent aussitôt lorsqu'ils virent la personne qui accompagnait Sasuke. Voyant leur silence et leurs visages choqués, le brun présenta la personne à ses côtés :

\- Hyuga Hinata, ma partenaire. J'ai révisé avec elle, parce-que nos notes s'influencent. Et je n'ai particulièrement pas envie de rater mon année.

\- B-bonsoir… -fit doucement Hinata avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah oui, c'est donc elle ! Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! –se présenta le blond avec un sourire colgate blancheur.

\- Et moi, Haruno Sakura. –fit la rose avec un petit sourire.

\- Ravie de v-vous rencontrer…

\- J'espère que Sasuke ne t'embête pas trop. Il est dur à vivre, je sais. Mais si jamais il y a un problème, viens me le dire ! –répliqua la rose avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, Sakura. Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Bon, on va manger ? –demanda Naruto, affamé.

\- Ouais, tu viens manger avec nous Hinata ? –demanda Sakura.

\- Désolé, j'attends une amie…

\- Oh, dommage. La prochaine fois, viens manger avec nous.

\- Avec plaisir ! Bon appétit !–répliqua Hinata avec un grand sourire.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que c'est elle, Tayuya ?

\- Pourquoi pas, Toneri ?-demanda la concernée avant d'avaler un gros morceau de saumon.

\- Elle est très jolie. Mais elle semble si fragile et naïve… -fit le jeune homme en observant au loin la _Hime_, en train de rire aux côtés d'une brune.

\- Elle va peut être changer après avoir éveillé ses pouvoirs, qui sait ?

\- Le processus du réveil de son pouvoir va surement être très douloureux… _pauvre chose_…

* * *

_Ok, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit du boudin pour ce chapitre, mais je devais mettre en place certaines choses utiles pour la suite de l'histoire. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre vous paraît nul, je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois! _

_Sasuke et Hinata n'ont aucune idée de leur mariage encore, mais ils verront des "symptômes" au prochain chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon, Toneri sera un des personnages importants de la fiction. Le duo Toneri-Tayuya est très bizarre, je sais, mais je voulais faire un truc original xD _

_Les chapitres de When bad boy meets a good girl est en cours d'écriture, tout comme celui de Prétendantes. Je ne sais pas encore lequel sortira en premier, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. _

_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, votre patience, et votre lecture! Je vous aime!_


End file.
